SEVEN DEADLY SINS: OC STORY!
by 99angelkitty
Summary: Seven Deadly Sins, you've heard of them. You hate them, until now. Your favorite shows meet up in Minessota and they meet the sins. How will this go, read, enter your oc, and ill put the story up soon!
1. ENTRY FORM!

Hey everyone I got bored so I decided to make a story. It will be really cool, I hope.

It will be based off of some shows.

~House of Anubis

Austin and Ally

Big Time Rush

AND

Victorious!~

BUT THERE IS A CATCH... IT WILL BE AN OC STORY!

Everyone meets up in Minassota and they get locked in the MOA (MALL OF AMERICA). BUT they aren't alone... there with the 7 DEADLY SINS!

ENTER YOUR OC AND SAY WHICH SIN YOU WANT TO BE. ps there won't be anything bad like (EXAMPLE) Lust will only kiss other guys and use them.

First Off the sins are...

Lust: She uses men and kisses them even when they are in a relationship.

Gluttony: She eats all the time and doesn't care about feeding the poor.

Greed: Very greedy and thinks she deserves everything she wants.

Sloth: She is very unactive and only gets up to move in an emergency.

Wrath: She is angry at everything, even if it's something small.

Envy: She gets jealous about everything, even if it's not hers to begin with.

Pride: She is proud of herself for everything, even if it's a D at school.

NOW THE FORM!

Name: (Pick the your name or the name similar to a sin, midle name, and a last name)

Age: (15 to 17)

Sin: (even if you had the name a sin)

Birthday: (doesnt matter what month. BUT make it the 7th)

Nationality: (greek, british, american, etc.)

Biography: (info about them before the story)

Appearence: (They have a color. You can pick that. They wear everything that color. They wear a dress, high heels, a necklace, and a special ring.)

Things they like: (what do they enjoy)

Things they don't like: (what they hate)

Other: (obvious...other!)

I think thats it. You can PM me if you have any questions but put your entry in the review. Please enter it will be so much fun. And it wont be like everyone hates you. I don't want to give too much away so if you pm me ill tell you more.

Thanks and try out. Im not sure when the contest will be over but ill put it up soon.

~Madi


	2. HELP!

Ok I feel so dumb sometimes. I can't believe I didn't tell you this. How they get to the mall of America! So this is kind of like an epoliouge!

FIRST: HOA!

"Class in honor of our geography lesson today, I have an announcement." Ms. Andrews smiled.

"House of Anubis had the highest scores on your Mid Terms. So you will get a free trip to America! Minnasota to be exact, you all will be able to have so much fun! And there is a huge mall. Called the Mall of America!" Ms. Andrews squeled.

"Oh this will be exceiting!" Mara smiled.

"Fabian this isn't good!" Nina gulped.

"What do you mean?" Fabian gave her a confused look.

"This gives Victor a chance to get the mask!" She wispered back.

"Victor, Trudy, , Jasper, and me are going!'' Ms. Andrews clapped her hands.

"Oh good then nothing bad could happen!" Nina smiled not knowing the bad things have already begun.

**SO TO MY HOA FANS...HOW WAS THAT?**

Austin & Ally

"Ally I need you to write 5 more songs. By the end of this week." Trish ran up to her.

"5! I can't write that much." She frowned.

''Well Austin is going on his tour Friday and the first spot in Minnesota. They are huge Austin Moon fans and they would want new songs." Trish sat on the counter.

"ALLY! I NEED YOU!" Austin called from upstaires.

"K!" She ran up them.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked.

"Should I wear, red or blue!" He shook.

"Ugh you scared me. I thought this was an emergency!" She sighed in relief.

"IT IS AN EMERGENCY!" He yelled.

"Austin do you own any octopusses?" Dez ran in.

**OK WELL I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD A&A FANS! OH THAT DEZ!**

BTR

"Dogs when your in Minnesota we will try to book you a concert. Don't fail!" Gustavo crossed his arms.

"When he means we he means me!" Kelly coppied Gustavo's movements.

''Will do!'' Carlos smiled.

"I can't wait to see my family!" Logan smiled.

"I can't wait to play hockey!" Kendall smiled.

"I can't wait to play with the shopping carts!" Carlos smiled.

"Carlos you know you could play with them here!" Kendall looked over.

"Yeah but the shopping carts were so much shoppier!" Carlos smiled even bigger. While the other boys shook their heads.

"I just can't wait to see all the new Cuda products at the Super Cuda Store in the Mall of America!" James sighed and smiled.

**I decided to end it there because it talked about the Mall of America!**

Victorious

"Why do I have to go!" Jade said grumply.

"Because your in this class Jade!" Sikowitz smiled.

"Don't be so happy about it! She is terrible!" Beck looked at her and fake smiled.

"So like I was saying this class is going to Minnesota for a week. We will be visiting many places. And Plays..." Sikowitz was cut off.

"DINOSAUR...RAWRRRR!" Cat yelled.

"No. No dinosaur's Cat. I was gonna say.." Sikowitz was cut off again.

"The Mall of America!" Robbie smiled.

"I give up just..." He was cut off AGAIN!

"Do they have karaoke?" Andre asked.

"No they don't have karaoke. Yes they have karaoke!" Tori yelled.

"I can't wait to go to the Mall of America. I heard they have a sick cool store with shrunken heads." Guess who said that. If you didnt know it was Jade!

**Short but this is just a preview. I love all of the entry's already but I can only pick 7. The due date is March 4th. Tomorrow! Because I already have alot. Sadly there were only 2 or 3 people so I need...**

**Gluttony**

But I need more

**Envy **

**Wrath**

**Greed**

**Sloth!**

I have enough Lust and Pride! Thanks

~Madi!


End file.
